Traditions
by Jaely
Summary: Even Berk has it's traditions that have to be followed. It's that time for Hiccup to move forward in her life and as the Chief of Berk the Traditions are just a tad bit more intimidating when she has to do them in front of as many people possible... Hiccup!GenderBent Fluffy, fun, One-shot Hiccup/Astrid pairing all the way!


_**A/N:**_ _There will be more about this story at the end. I don't want to give to much away right now. I will say that Hiccup is Gender Bent. So Hiccup is Female, And No, No other Character is gender bent only Hiccup. Also this takes place at some point after 'How To Train Your Dragon 2'. Bold = Hiccup, Italics = Astrid, Both = Hiccup and Astrid together._

 _ **Summery:**_ Even Berk has it's traditions that have to be followed. It's that time for Hiccup to move forward in her life and as the Chief of Berk the Traditions are just a tad bit more intimidating when she has to do them in front of as many people possible... Hiccup!GenderBent Fluffy, fun, One-shot Hiccup/Astrid pairing all the way!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _How To Train Your Dragon, Hiccup, Toothless, and all the rest are not owned by me, obviously... I'm not making money by writing or posting my little ramblings. This is strictly for entertainment proposes only._

 _ **Dedication:**_ _This story is for my Niece. It's a Christmas present, and we all see how on time I am with that... It's late, but at least I got it done! ;)_

 _Enjoy ~_

* * *

Traditions

by: _Jaely_

Valka, lightly brushed a stray lock of dark brown hair from Hiccup's face as she watched her daughter fidget with the clasps of her outfit once more. "You look lovely, dear. You know the words and everything else that goes with what you are about to do. All you have to do is go out there and do it." Valka knew that it was easer said than done. When Hiccup's father did this for her, it was just as big a deal as it is for Hiccup herself, mainly because of her station in their village makes the task ahead of her necessary to be done where as many people in the village could see it as possible. For most everyone else this kind of thing was only ever done in front of family and maybe a few close friends of the family.

Valka had been intimidated when her mother had prepared her for the possibility for months leading up to the actual event, but when the time came she was very grateful for the preparation afterwards, as her nerves settled quickly when everything actually happened. Valka could only hope that Gobber was true to his word and made sure that every thing would be alright on the other end of things, now that Hiccup was finally ready. Though Valka really couldn't fault her daughter for waiting, she really did have very good reasons for waiting longer. "What if I forget everything? I-I-" Valka put her fingers over her daughter's lips to keep her from voicing anything else as she looked up into her wide panicking jade eyes and smiled calmly.

They were built so much alike, though Hiccup was taller and had more muscle than her, which made Valka think of Stoick. Hiccup was very much her father's daughter. She had all the strength that her father knew she would one day have and Valka knew that Stoick would be very proud of the woman that their only child had grown into, especially on this day. "Your father would be so proud of the woman that you have become Hiccup... I am very proud of the woman that you have become." Valka could see that her words had the instant affect on her offspring, when Hiccup stood up straighter, pulled her shoulders back, and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "We both have always been proud of you Hiccup, so don't ever forget that. Today is _your_ day. The day you take your first steps as a grown woman. Something that every Mother, and Father, dreams of for their child. And I know that you will honor both of us this day, as you do every day."

Hiccup's red, slightly, tear shined eyes turned down to the floor of the room as she pulled herself together. Valka said nothing more in order to give her daughter the moment to compose herself, only reaching up and gently cupping her daughter's cheek, her thumb lightly caressing against the slightly damp skin. They both stayed like that for a moment longer before Hiccup suddenly blew out a breath of air and looked into her mother's eyes with a bit of a half grin, as she reached up and took her mother's hand and pulled it from her face stating, "Well I guess it's time then."

Hiccup felt like her insides were about to tremble right out of her body as she and her mother walked along the path towards the central markets. Toothless and Cloudjumper seemed to sense that something was about to happen and decided to follow as well, though Cloudjumper took to following over head – since she couldn't quite follow as easily on the paths that they walked on – like Toothless still could. Both their Dragons seem to realize that something important was going on or was about to happen and kept at a respectable distance from both mother and daughter.

Hiccup ignored the mutterings that went on as she passed by the people on the path. On some level she knew that some were more than likely following, knowing that something was about to happen. She also knew that there was a shift of dragons also following slowly overhead and also behind them, but like the people, Hiccup ignored them. It wasn't every day that Hiccup got dressed like she was, if not for some special reason, and people, and dragons alike, wanted to know what that reason was, more than likely. Hiccup also knew that if she thought about it, she would get overly nervous again and she couldn't afford that right now. So she put it out of her mind and only focused on putting one foot in front of the next, until she saw the change in the stone ground that let her know that she'd made it to the market. Well that and her mother's light touch on her arm let her know that it was time to make her intent known to her quarry, as well as to those that were around.

Hiccup swallowed thickly and licked her lips as she heard the sounds of the busy market begin to slow and dim, as people realized she was standing there and that there was a sudden influx of dragons on every available surface was brought to the notice of those in the area. Once the noise level was down far enough, Hiccup stepped forward away from her mother and stood tall. With her head held high and proud, as the daughter of Stoick the Vast should, her lips produced the first sharp beautiful sounds of the whistled melody just as tradition dictated; indicating her intent perfectly to all that were gathered to hear. By the time her whistled melody had faded through the air the only other sound that could be heard was that of the shuffles and fluttering shifts of dragons' wings and feet as they waited, just like those of the people of Berk waited for Hiccup's intentions to be answered.

The next few moments were nerve wracking as Hiccup waited with baited breath just as everyone else for the next part to happen. She didn't fell like she could breathe again until she saw people begin to shift and part in order to make way in front of Gobber's forge. Though in the next instance she once more felt like her breath was again stolen, when there before her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her life. Astrid stood across the Market, her bright sky blue eyes watching her with a warm confident smile on her lips, directed right at the Chief of Berk, and as for the last few years that was all Hiccup needed to feel like she could take on anything.

Astrid too was wearing a new outfit, that Hiccup knew her mother and Gobber had made plans for her to try on that day. The beautiful outfit fit her perfectly and Hiccup was happy to note that the white furs, that she had gone out and hunted for herself, for the accents came out beautifully. When Hiccup's eyes settled back onto Astrid's lovely blue eyes, she blushed a bit at the slight grin on the other woman's lips at being caught looking at her as she had been. Hiccup's focus on the task at hand came back when she saw Gobber's large form settle a bit behind the closing gap that had let Astrid through.

Normally the closet family member would be on hand to witness this event for both parties to show to those around that the family has witnessed and has approved. Unfortunately, Astrid didn't have any surviving family members to witness for her so Hiccup's worry over this part of the tradition was eased when Valka had assured her that she would have a witness on the day and there would be no questions asked as to the validity of their claim after it was over. Seeing Gobber's hand resting on Astrid's thin shoulder made Hiccup stand even taller, as she knew that he was declaring for all to see that Gobber was standing as witness to this day for Astrid and would act as Astrid's kin.

With that thought Hiccup stepped forward again her eyes boring into Astrid's as she opened her mouth and the first words of the song she had heard her father sing to her mother not to long before was came out, clear and bold, if there was a bit of a wobble in her voice before it cleared up and sang the first lines true and from her heart.

 **I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning,  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me.**

As tradition dictated both Hiccup and Astrid took a step forward indicating that they were interested so far and wanted the proposal ceremony to continue. Hiccup beamed a radiant smile at Astrid's beautiful one that had not left her face since Hiccup had first started singing. As soon as Hiccup ended the first verse she went right into the next, again stepping forward with Astrid as she puffed up her chest and pulled back her shoulders as she boldly boasted like a true warrior would, like she knew her father would want her to do, as she told the woman she loved how nothing would stop her if she would only promise her heart to her and love her for the rest of eternity. And Really it wasn't that hard to do, as Hiccup believed it, she really believed that she would stop her as long as she had Astrid's love in her life.

 **No scorching sun,  
Nor freezing cold,  
Will stop me on my journey,  
If you will promise me your heart  
And love me for eternity.**

This next part was the most crucial part of the whole thing. The whole proposal could end right at this point if the one being proposed to didn't continue the ceremony. It rarely happened, but there were the rare times that it did. But when Hiccup see's Astrid take a bold step forward, one that Hiccup is left scrambling to match, she knows that she had nothing to worry about. As soon as they finished their step Astrid's lovely voice lifted into the sky and Hiccup felt like she was flying on toothless as she watched the love of her life answer the first part of her proposal.

 _My Dearest One, My Darling Dear,  
Your mighty words astound me;  
But I've no need of mighty deeds,  
When I feel your arms around me._

Their steps closer come faster as it seems both Hiccup and Astrid can no longer stand the distance between then. As soon as Astrid finishes her answer Hiccup quickly follows up with another boast, to 'prove' to Astrid what a good Mate she would be. The song is said to show how worthy both parties would be for the other, and would allow either side to stop at any point if they didn't really want to marry the other. Though as far as Hiccup knew it was so vary rarely ever stopped by either party as it kind of weeds out any kind of spontaneous proposals where either party would not participate. In other words, the nature of the proposal forces the couple to be pretty damn sure they want to marry the each other, before they go through the proposal ceremony.

 **But I will bring you rings of gold,  
And even sing you poetry,  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me.**

 _I have no use for rings of gold,  
I care not for your poetry,  
I only want your hand to hold,_

They were only an arms length away now, and they both felt as though they couldn't wait to touch the other. They just want to hold the other in their arms, to reaffirm their love, and to really have tangible proof that the other was really there. When Hiccup sang that she only wanted Astrid near her, they both took a huge step, bringing them nearly together.

 **I only want you near me.**

The moment that they were within touching range their hands sought the other out. As their voices rose up together to finish the proposal song, they held on to one another's arms their eyes never leaving the other. Even as they took that last step that brought them into nearly full contact with the other, their eyes never lost contact with the other. Until the moment they began the final two lines and they leaned in to rest their foreheads against the others. They were really too close to really 'see' the other, so their eyes closed a bit but it was still perfect, and beautiful as they actually harmonized to the end of the song.

 _ **To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,  
For the dancing and the dreaming.  
Through all my sorrows and all nights,  
I'll keep your love inside me**_ _._

 _ **I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning,  
And gladly ride the waves of life**_

 _ **If you will marry me**_ **  
** _ **If you will marry me**_

There was silence as their forehead rested together, they each still clutching at each other forearms, a beautiful loving smile adorning both of their faces. They once more open their eyes, their breaths coming quickly as their adrenaline levels out. Finally, Hiccup's licked her lips as she watched Astrid do the same before the blond opens her mouth and simply states, "Yes, Hiccup." Hiccup's smile widens to the point that it nearly splits her face, just before she crashes her lips with Astrid's in a beautifully passionate kiss, that has all that have witnessed the wedding proposal clapping and cheering loudly for the newly engaged couple. Once Hiccup and Astrid's kiss breaks Hiccup whoops with excitement as she grabs Astrid and lifts her up, swirling her around as she beams the most happiest smile up at her future wife.

Once Astrid's feet were on the ground again suddenly music began, and both Hiccup and Astrid were 'encouraged' to dance the engagement dance, to the cheer's of "Dance! Dance! Dance!" Astrid was the first to raise her arm to Hiccup, signaling that she was ready to dance, to everyone cheers and shouts Hiccup's forearm meet's Astrid's and they both begin to sing along to the music as it comes to the right part. For Hiccup she had only seen this dance done once before in her life and that was when she watched her mother and father reenacted their engagement after they had been reunited. Though her mother had taught her how to do the dance since then, it wasn't quite the same as it was seeing them dance it that one time. It was a bittersweet memory for Hiccup, but singing and dancing the same dance now with Astrid was thus far the happiest day in her life, and she couldn't wait to share many more happy days to come with her new family.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I decided to make the song part of the traditions and culture of the people of Berk. I wanted to give it a deeper meaning than just some random song, and I felt that it was by the way Valka reacted to it when Stoick sung it to her when they had reunited. I also decided to play around with the traditions of that of the Chief and of how the people of Berk would handle someone that was in a same-sex relationship obviously. This story was meant to be light hearted and fluffy, not to mention short, so I didn't want to go into any form of homophobia or any other kind of angst._

 _I really hope that you all enjoyed it for what it was meant to be, a light-hearted fun bit of fluff that hopefully made you smile. Reviews are always welcome._

 _To my Niece, I hope you liked your Christmas present even if it was a bit late ;) I love you and now you can't say that you I won't let you read any of the stories I write. ;p_

 _Music cues:_

/watch?v=HDJNv_T6u4U Petter Hollens (feat. Evnne Hollens)

 _/watch?v=dq0mQOYTWUM The Hound and The Fox (feat. Taylor Davis)_

 _~Jae_


End file.
